


Gingers Be Gettin' Bitches: Destroying the Life of Ron Weasley

by GamzeePamyuPamyu



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter RPF, RPF - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Blowjobs, Cocaine, Drug Use, Drugged Sex, F/F, F/M, Humor, M/M, Public Blowjobs, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 08:32:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GamzeePamyuPamyu/pseuds/GamzeePamyuPamyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rupert Grint, the actor who plays Ron Weasley in the Harry Potter series is a really nice guy who loves his friends, family, and uses his fame for good but maybe that's what it only seems like until his secret life involving cocaine and hookers is revealed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gingers Be Gettin' Bitches: Destroying the Life of Ron Weasley

One day at the home of the famous Harry Potter star Rupert Grint, he was about to go out and take part in his usual activities with a couple of women from his fan club until his friend stopped him by the door in distress.  
"Rupert, as of just recent I have grown worried of you" cried his friend  
"Is this an intervention?!" exclaimed Rupert  
"No." Rupert's friend retorted "It's just that ever since you started doing the Harry Potter movies your ego has been getting out of hand. I get that you  were paid _a lot_ of money but that doesn't mean you can just treat everyone the way you want!"  
"In what ways have I done that?" asked Rupert  
"Dude, you put a stripper pole in your ice cream truck! And you _spat_ on a little boy because he asked for your autograph!"  
"Hey in my defense he called me 'Ron Weasley' you know I don't go by that gay ass name in public"  
Rupert's friend couldn't believe what she was hearing. The happy and really nice guy she met just a few years ago had transformed into an ungrateful asshole. Rupert finally broke the silence "I'm Rupert Fucking Grint. I don't need you or anyone who is going to tell me what to do. Come on, girls." Putting on his sunglasses and leather jacket he walked off with the two women from earlier, whisping behind them a breeze of epic douchebagary, leaving his friend behind on her knees crying into her hands.  
Rupert and the two fans sat in his car. From the backseats the women asked in unison "Where are we going, Rupe?" He looked at them through the rear view mirror "We'll go wherever the fuck I say we're going, you bitches just follow!...and it's 'Mr. Ginger' to you." he grinned slyly at the both of them and continued "You can't spell Ginger without Rupert Grint."  
One of the girls interjected "But Rupe--I mean Mr. Ginger, there's only one G in your name?"  
Rupert whipped around backwards to face her directly "Look bitch if you correct me again I'm slapping the shit out you. I swear on me mum. That goes for the both of you."  
With the girls crying in the backseat he drove instantly to a building he recognized "The English Muffin" his favourite whorehouse, when he stepped inside leaving the two fangirls in the car the proprieter greeted him with a firm twohanded handshake by the door "Hello Mr. Ginger, welcome to the English Muffin where our girls are full blooded English with vaginas taste and moist as a muffin. It's always a pleasure to see you here! I assume you want the usual?" asked the man  
"You guessed right!" exclaimed Rupert  
Three women walked into the main entrance of where he was standing upon being called by the manager. Being so eager and self-entitled he stepped up to one of the prostitutes and shoved his tongue into her mouth, groping her waist with his hands. The "kiss" went on like that for a while before _finally_ pulling away. Still leaving his fangirls in the car he takes the three supermegafoxyawesomehot prostitues into a darkroom after demanding a bottle of champagne. Rupert also had a ziplock bag of cocaine in his pocket, after snorting it off a table he poured all the champagne on the naked hookers and ordered them to lick it off each other. Pulling one hooker by her head, bringing her to her knees and bending her over before him he took off his pants and started fucking her bareback while the other two were eating each other out. The girl on her knees moaned "Oh yes, Weasley. Fuck me like I'm Hermione!" Hopped up on cocaine Rupert angrily smashes the empty champagne bottle against the bitch's head. "Don't call me by that pussy's name!" he bellowed  
The girl held her aching head in her hands and cried "Mr. Ginger, really I said 'Mr. Ginger'! _Please believe me..._ "  
"That's right!" said Rupert giving the girl mercy "Now get back on your knees!" then they resumed their coked up orgy which lasted for a couple hours.  
When Rupert left the brothel he got back in the car, noticing it was still dark out he decided to drive him and his fans to his favourite night club, Techno Jimmies. After parking his car he and the two girls strut inside the club. As soon as they go in everyone turns their heads toward him, rose their glasses and called out his name "Mr. Ginger!" at the sound of those words a crowd of bitches and hoes started swarmin' him. Shaking from all the cocaine he starts grindin' up on all of them with his dick out. Rupert was dancing, having a good time until he saw someone come in through the door.  
Rupert stopped what he was doing, pulled his fangirl to the side and started complaining to her "Ohh _hell naw_! I _know_ dis nigga ain't walkin' in on me and my naked hoes gettin' crunk." the girl made sure he was done talking before interrupting again with the threat of getting slapped upside the head. "What's wrong, Mr. Ginger? I thought you and Daniel Radcliffe were friends?"  
Rupert sounded angrier "Fuck no dat nigga ain't my friend. He think that just because his name in the title of the movies he da star when it's clearly me!"  
Dan knew Rupert was in this particular nightclub because he followed him. Dan had a crush on Rupert. He always thought that red hair, pale skin, and squinty eyes were sexy as fuck. Dan's crush started when they were filming The Prisoner of Azkaban, the scene where Ron roared like a lion gave Dan a boner. He saw Rupert's car parked outside The English Muffin while taking a drive and started following him. Dan was searching frantically for Rupert, hoping he was too high to notice Dan was a guy, Rupert would snort cocaine in his trailer after filming his scenes sometimes and Dan would take advantage of that to make out with him. As soon as he spotted Rupert dancing again with his dick out, he got a feeling of uncontrollable lust in his pants. He ran towards Rupert and started sucking his dick. Rupert felt something hot and wet on his dick, he thought it was one of his adoring fans until he looked down and saw it was Daniel Radcliffe. Rupert was all like "YOOOOOO!" but he decided to let him continue because he thought that's where Dan belonged: on his knees, looking up to the mighty Rupert Grint, cock in mouth. The night went on, Dan got what he wanted which was to choke on Rupert's semen. Afterwards everyone started doing more drugs and having sex with each other. Pretty soon, hundred dollar bills started falling from the ceiling with the smell of coitus in the air. It was _magnificent_.  
The following week Rupert decided to publish a tell-all book about his secret life titled "Gingers Be Gettin' Bitches: Destroying the Life of Ron Weasley" it was a New York Times' bestseller in a matter of days, mainly because all the Harry Potter fan kiddies bought it expecting a tale of magic and wondrous misadventures but actually read his daily weekends of drunken escapades and hookers which did _not_ take place at Hogwarts but at a drugged up, orgy wonderland full of money, hoes, and cocaine.  
No one was able to look at him the same way again.


End file.
